1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel farnesylacetic acid amide compounds containing an amine nitrogen in the amine residue thereof and salts thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known farnesylacetic acid amide compounds are represented by the following formula: ##STR2## where Alk represents a lower alkylene group having at least two carbon atoms. According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,036, in which the above compounds are disclosed, said compounds are useful as antiulcerogenic, antiprotozoal, anthelmintic and antispasmodic agents.